How to train your Templar
by diesel weasel
Summary: Its hard for a Templar to learn from an Assassin, but these are strange times


**My name is Shay Patrick Cormac, and i am many things, a Assassin and a Templar are chief among other things. My life is a long path, filled with twists and turns, like many i can never go back. My life is full of pain, for me and those around me, I have loved many and lost many. In the end I'm glad that some people will live to know my full story.**

Smoke filled Shay's nostrils as he marched to the fire in the center of the gang's headquarters. He scooped up the yellow flag he cut down a minute earlier and stopped to analyze the Assassin symbol on it. his brows furrowed and his hazel eyes darkened, for a minute his face turned murderous. Liam and himself were Achilles most elite partners and where tasked to search high and low along the coast and inland for those thrice damned artifacts. But he knew other Assassins were in New York, what they were up to he never asked.

With a disgusted look on his face he tossed the flag into the flames and watched with satisfaction as it burned into ashes. He turned to leave but the smell of smoke and dead men still filled his nose, he turned to his former brother who laid still on the ground, his torso was red as he was shot more than once and died. Shay stripped the corpse of its mask which had temporarily saved the man from one of Shay's Smoke bombs.

"This should help with smoke" he said as he put on his new gear

he heard people walking behind him, He turned to see two men who were both military, on in black and the other in red. Instinctively he reached for his pistol and prepared to fight again. The man in red gripped his sword but did not draw an inch out, the man in black raised his hands in a symbol of non aggression.

"Be at ease master Cormac, we're friends, the Finnegan sent us to help but it appears we are to late. I'm Colonel Munro, and this is Major Davenport"

Shays eyes went wide and in a quick practiced motion with his free hand he dropped a smoke bomb and charged forward ignoring the smell of rotting eggs. Using the butt end of his pistol he clubbed the Colonel in the face then the Major, he pulled out his spare pistol and kept one trained on both men.

"Come here to kill me? why here? why now? the damn artifacts are at the bottom of the Atlantic!" he screamed at the major

the man tried to fumble for his pistol but Shay crushed said hand under boot and applied force untile a sick cracking sound could be heard and the man howled in pain. he heard someone running at him from behind and turned to see a red coat foolishly trying to charge bayonet mounted on his musket. Shay easily deflected the weapon and pistol whipped him over the head sending him on the ground utter moans of pain. in his peripheral vision he saw Munro try to stand but Shay grabbed the musket that was still falling and swung the butt end at Munro with all his strength, sending the man sprawling. He aimed the gun at Davenport and stuck the bayonet a few inches into his side and twisted a little as the Major howled in pain trying to dislodge the weapon but Shay's strength was to much. he cocked back the hammer and finger rested on the trigger

"Davenport? kin to Achilles Davenport?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he cried

"The mentor to the damn Assassins in the Colonies?" he tried, beginning to fear this was all a mistake

"I'm Templar you bastard!"

Shays eyes narrowed, now he knew for sure. he pulled out the bayonet and took careful aim at his skull

"Nice try, Novice"

"Wait!" Munro said and Shay shifted his aim to the man, who to his surprise held the box and manuscript in each hand

"Drop them" he growled, and to his surprise he did

"The Assassins control a fort right west of here, the Morrigan is docked there"

Shay eyes lit up at the mention of his old ship when he was tackled from behind by the red coat. he sunk his hidden blade into his attacker and he stopped then Shay charged forward scooping up the artifacts heading west as fast as his legs would carry him.


End file.
